


Call to the Darkest Night

by Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Asriel Survives this time!, Autistic Frisk, Barrier is broken By the Transcendence Magic wave, Basically everyone from the Underground!, But gives the monster souls back, Cause he's able to keep the power of the souls, Dipper can see Chara!, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Gen, I am stuck in Fandom hell, I don't know how I'm going to do this, Mabel and Frisk are soooo going to be friends, Mabel is going to be a really good friend to paps, Or just the Transcendence, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Repeated True Pacifist Runs, The Sight (Transcendence AU), This is definitely going to be considered AU of AU, Why am I doing this at 2:35 in the morning?, but I'm doing it anyway, cause why not?, help me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120/pseuds/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120
Summary: In which the barrier is broken... From the outside!Dipper is fighting for his life to keep his body from a dying Bill Cipher. Anyway, just as Asriel is About to Destroy the barrier, the Transcendence happens, and the shock wave from the Transcendence is powerful enough to destroy the Barrier on it's own!  And Chara is totally going to become friends with Dipper/ alcor...cause why not!For all of you who are new to the Transcendence, it is an AU of Gravity Falls, in which Bill ends up dying while trying to possess Dipper. But with no where to go, his Demonic Magical energy ends up merging with Dipper's Body and Soul. This Demonic merge ends up destroying the weirdmeggadon. But at the same time causes an explosion of magical energy to destroy the Gravity Falls magic Barrier, and the last bits of the weirdmeggadon are able to spread around the World, causing magical creatures and such to appear.I think I'm going to call this crossover TranscendenceTale!





	1. Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! I have no clue what I'm doing! But enjoy!

"But first..."

"There's something I have to do..."

Asriel looked on at her, at Frisk... For like the hundredth time again! He knew that the last time the world had gone to shit!

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one!"

Another war between Monsters and Humans had broken out and boy was Frisk not having that happen! 

"They're all burning with the same desire!"

 

So she had reset, hoping that this time around, she wouldn't have to worry, but man was this script really starting to get freaking boring! And he knew that Frisk, the poor human was starting to get bored of it as well.

"With Everyone's power..."

UGH, he just...

 

"With Everyone's DETERMINATION."

Just once... 

"It's time for monsters..."

Wishes for something... Something different will come their way. Something! Anything!

"TO GO FRE-"

**BOOM!**

His speaking suddenly stops as a shock wave of noise hits the mountain, shaking it to it's very core, the sound rattling his ears as thunder rolled through the underground. Then another BOOM hits, like something was literally punching the mountain. 

"What the-?!"

His mind goes a million miles a second, thinking 'did he do that?' But then everything stops as he watches as a piece of debris brakes off from above, tumbling down toward Frisk like a dn target tracking bullet. Of course it snapped right above her. He's luckily fast enough to push her out of the way as it hits the ground, breaking into fragments and exploding everywhere. As the mountain continued to shake, Asriel held onto Frisk tight, making sure to protect her. Of course, her little body was shaking like a darn jackhammer. He began rubbing the back of her head, the same way he taught himself as a plant in a flower pot many resets before in order to comfort her during nightmares and such, shushing all the while. Here's to hoping it didn't feel all to different from his flower self.. for once.

**CRACKKKK**

He then heard it, the unmistakable sound of the barrier breaking.

**SNAP**

"What..." What the hell?! What even... He didn't know! But if that stupid barrier was breaking the souls NEEDED to get back to their bodies. "... I... I have to release the souls, now!" He said as the panic was reaching extreme levels. He had to get the monsters away from them! Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he concentrated on all the souls, all of his entire being, all the monster souls that he held within, and pictured in his mind releasing them. 

**CREAKK**

He felt all the souls leaving him, quickly, desperately, all heading to their bodies, all wanting to have a body, all... except the other human souls. All six surrounded them, like magic swirling around Asriel and Frisk. It only took Asriel a second to realize what they were doing.

They're protecting us..? But... From what?!

And then he heard it... 

**SHATTER**

The barrier had shattered, and with it, in came a howl of magical energy, a blast, so to speak. It felt like nothing he had ever even touched, tasted, nothing like it before. It was... It was PoWEr, OVErWhElminggggg, tOO MUCH! And it HURT, hurt so much, SO MUCHHHHHH... BUT FrISKKK nEeDs PROTECTION. 

DETERMINATION.

In the blinding red light as the shadows of the souls dispersed, they were all sent flying, and one went flying straight to Asriel, and it caused hIM to SURGE. POWER.

So... So much...

too... Too much magic...

I can't...

 

Can't take it...

 

I'm... I'm sorry frisk...

 

 

 

"..."

Everything hurt...

 

"......."

Why does everything hurt?

 

"...........iel!"

 

What?...

 

 

".........sriel!"

 

Who's... Calling my name?

 

"Asriel!"

 

His eyes shot open at the loud, yet raspy voice of Frisk, tears were riding down her cheeks and onto his fur. She was holding him... For what reason? Stars, his head hurt so freaking badly, and his body ached like it was just driven through a pile of stakes, and every bone was broken before hand. 

"Ugghhhh, don't scream so loud Frisk, my head hurts already."

She only looked at him like he was crazy, only for her to then smile and tuck her head into his fur as she wept.

ok... This was probably garranteed to be adorable and he was so freaking glad none of the other monsters we're 'round to see it. Feeling her shake as if he could feel the fear rolling off of her snapped him out of his thoughts though. "Shhhh, it's ok Frisk, I'm alive, so don't you worry, I'm alive... I'm... Wait..."

 

What?! How the hell was he still alive?! He held onto her as he thought, tightening his hold. He was sure the souls had been wisked away in the explosion, he shouldn't be Asriel at least, just that damn stupid flower... Yet, some how, he was still here. Still had his fur, still had his floppy ears, still had... Well, he was still him!

"As... Asriel" Frisk whispered quietly into his body, gripping his soft fur. "What... What was that? And... And why do you look all colorful?"

What? 

"What? What do you mean by that Frisk? And I have no clue as to what that was..."

He sat up to look himself over while still holding onto the weeping child. No, nothing weird about his fur, no color changes to anything(no Stripes, thank the stars.) Then he looked down the hallway of the barrier and he... He could smell them, the flowers were blooming, and he could here the birds singing... It was amazing, all of that as the Light came glaring in from down the hall, like an invasion that has been long in the making... But he was still so confused... what kind of blast from the outside was powerful enough to break the barrier! Humans didn't have magic, as far as he was concerned, and by all means, a seven human soul-ed barrier isn't exactly easy to just break. He then looked back down at frisk as he thought, and watched her as she kneaded her head in his fur, it was a most wonderful sight for him. "I don't know..."

Frisk only looks up at him, tears drying up, eyes red. Geeze, and he thought he was a cry baby. He wipes away another tear from her eye.

"You... You're surrounded... By these, these colors! They're... They're beautiful!" She was beginning to get excited, causing her to stim a little. 

'It's Amazing!' she signed with her hands, tired of using her voice. 'youre surrounded by this beautiful color of red and and pink! With blue mixed in! It's... it's indescribable!'

He looked at her and giggled. "What? Are you high on magic right now?" He laughed at his own little joke, only for her to give him a Stern look.

'I'm being serious Asriel! Can you not see this?!' She waved her arms around him, trying to show exactly what she was gesturing at, for him to only shake his head. 

"No, I don't see any colors like that surrounding me Frisk, I promise!" He look at her worryingly. Her mouth then opens in Surprise at what comes next. 

'The color changed! It's now a light green!' she said amazed. Then she looked at him, realizing something.

"Asriel... I think... I think I can see your emotions..." She says as quietly as can be.

Asriel opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a very loud, very Nice skeleton screaming "HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU HUMAN? IT IS NOT TIME TO BE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THOUGH I'D LOVE TO DO THAT WITH YOU LATER!"

 

Asriel took another worried glance at frisk. This wasn't part of the Script that they have been going along with for so long. This was different, new, but he can't be seen! He goes to get up, only for frisk to tug him down again. 

 

"Frisk, I have to go! I can't be seen! I don't want to break my parents hearts again!" He said confidently, only to watch as Frisk shook her head and held on to him tighter. "Something new... Something different!" She said to him as she hugged him. 

 

Asriel then looks at her, then back down the tunnel, and then at his hands. 

"Well" he said.. "I haven't changed back yet... So... Something... Different." His voice cracks as he pets the back of Frisk's head.

"...something different." He smiles as he says that again, and leans his head onto Frisk's, as he waits for the others to find them.


	2. What in Asgore's Name?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to take me a while, but I'll be proof reading through. Making sure this makes more sense. Anyway, enjoy!

Sans was, by all means, truly a lazy bones, especially when it came to this. He sat up slowly, yawning all the while, ready to be really tuckered out due to Asriel using his soul's magical power to break the barrier... But the feeling didn't come...

 

That's... Weird?... Huh... This wasn't normal, not at all. Throughout every single reset. He was always tired after this.

 

He looked around at the unknown, looking at the king's garden. Oh of course everyone had already gone to see the kid, as usu- wait... what... is that? He stood up, pushing himself lazily off the ground, the gravel sticking to his mittens as he did so, to look at the cracks in the wall that had oh so suddenly appeared. This... Heh, this is new! What the hell could have caused these cracks to appear all over the cave? The whole mountain must of shook to cause this much damage! Thank Asgore that they had great supports to hold up the wall and ceiling, or else, he'd been a bunch of dried up bone meal at this point!

 

He began to walk around, looking at everything excruciatingly. Things were out of place, pots knocked over, rubble littered the ground, and structures were crumbling, at least the ones without good beams. It honestly looked like the mountain had decided to throw itself into a blender, get knocked around a few times, and pop right back out.

 

Things were different... Something different had happened, and he did not like it, not one bit. The pin points that acted for his eyes had already disappeared at this point... Only leaving the light from the torches shining through the dust that had filled the air, creating a beautiful golden hue shining throughout the room. Man, he bet Frisk would love to see this...

Wait...

The kid, he had to check on the kid! As quick as he could, he began to use his short cut. Through it he went, reaching through the blackness of the Void and going straight to where everyone else would be, next to the kid, or at least he thought that's where'd she be. Hopefully, no one was hurt, or someone was going to be burning in hell very, very soon.

 

Toriel jumped as he left his short cut right there, appearing before her out of thin air, fur standing up on end. It always perplexed her on how he could do that. Sans looked over at Toriel worryingly. "Tori, where's Frisk at?"

Toriel, in all honestly, looked like shit. Her hair and fur were covered in dust and debris, which he guessed had came from the crumbling mountain walls, cause it certainly wasn't monster dust.

 

"Oh stars, Sans, don't scare me like that! Undyne and your brother had gone looking for them!" She said with a mother's worried tone in her voice.

 

"Wait, the kid wasn't here when you guys arrived?" Sans said in a bit of surprised tone. He was really feeling the worry now. Had something happened to Frisk, his kiddo? The same one who called him Dunkle Sans in past resets? He sure hoped not, someone was going to have a very bad time if so. And stars forbid Gaster had something to do with this.

 

"No Sans, Frisk was not here, why are you so worried?" Toriel asked in a stern tone. 

 

'Oh I don't know, um, other than the fact that they're not laying right here, directly on this small patch of grass like in every other damn reset is very bone-chi-' His thoughts were interrupted by Papyrus's "NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

Sans looked down the hallway at his cinnamon roll of a brother, bumbling down the cave with Undyne on his tail bone. Good, at least he was safe. Sans then hardened his pin points as his surprise took him over. In both of Papyrus's arms, were two little beings. One that's white and fluffy and the other being his Kiddo. Greaaaatt, now we got goat boy here too...

 

Shit...

 

This is going to get very emotional, very quickly. And he knows it. Asriel is NOT supposed to be here.

 

"Oh... Oh stars!" He heard Toriel say quietly as she covered up her mouth, tears already revealing themselves to be soaking into her fur, as she looked upon the sleeping body of her son, her long dead son. One that Sans knew, she missed sorely, one that she missed more than anything else in this world. He was asleep against Frisk, holding her tightly, almost protectively even..

 

"Heh, he Goat them protected, that's Fur sure." He said as he tried to lighten up the situation. King Fluffy Buns Asgore was also in tears, breaking down in a manner no subject should witness their king. They clearly had not been prepared for this to happen, much less think it could be possible. Sans was very much on the same track as them. I mean, Asriel freaking dreemurr, legendary god of hyper death... hehe, that's still gets him. Asgore began racing, with toriel, over to Papyrus. To what he was holding, To their child.

 

"NYEH HEH! KING ASGORE, AND ASGORE'S CLONE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BROUGHT YOU THE HUMAN, AS WELL AS A TINY VERSION OF ASGORE! I FOUND THEM WRAPPED AROUND EACH OTHER ASLEEP!" Papyrus said proudly, holding the children tightly in his lengthy, boney arms while carrying them. Sans watched as Undyne stomped into the cavern, yelling at papyrus that "Asgore's clone" is Queen Toriel, but he paid no heed, his attention only on that of importance, handing over Frisk and Asriel to the crying Asgore and Toriel, who were happily letting their tear ducts stay open and laugh. Stars, way too much stuff was going on, so many things different in such a short time. This was just... So new.

 

With a huff and a smirk, Sans looked over at Alphys, who was very much in shock at Asriel being there as much as he was. He walked over to her, his pink slippers sliding along the broken ground, and smiled at her... well, he was already smiling, but that didn't mean he couldn't make his shit eating grin much wider.

 

"Hey, Alphys, how you holding up?" He asked in his deep, gruff voice that he always spoke in. The yellow lizard monster, scales abode,then looked over at him, panic had set in her eyes behind her glasses, clearly with a million thoughts going through her brain a second.

 

"Sa-Sans?! This... Th-this Makes N-No sense! H-how is Asr-riel back?!" She said, the unknown had settling in her voice. He answers her with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know about that one Al, but what I do know is that this..." he gestured at the Reunited family. "It ain't part of the Script." He said in a serious low tone. Both of them knew what he meant by script. She may not remember about the other timelines, but she knew about them, knew about the stories that Sans would tell her. 

 

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Yo-you mean that th-this hasn't hap-happened before?" She asked questioningly. He looked sincerely into her eyes, and said in the most serious of tone that he could muster, which wasn't much. "No, never. This... This is a first... Heh, even for me." He then looked back at the couple holding the pair of sleeping children in there arms. 

 

"SHHH, shut it Asgore, they're waking up!" Toriel said to asgore, who looked at Toriel Sadly. "But tor!" The burly king monster responded back, his sincerity being clear in his voice, but Toriel wasn't having it.

 

"No buts! And I told you not to call me that! Now shush." She said as she looked down at Asriel and Frisk. Sans slid on over to them, unsure of what to do next. He watched as both Frisk and Asriel opened their eyes slowly, the sleep weighing them down, and yawned. Stars, was his kiddo cute, he was glad she was alright. Slowly though, the two tweens began looking around. Of course, as Asriel came to his senses, he froze, as he realized the gaze of his parents was upon him.

 

"M... Mom?" He said quietly, as he looked up at her, his eyes watching wearingly, making sure it wasnt some kind of Trick. He must of still weary after whatever had happened. "Ye... Yes Azzy, it's... It's me!" Tori cried happily as she squeezed him in a nice tight hug, along with Frisk. Frisk looked pretty funny, being squished together with Asriel. Hehe, that look on her face can be used as blackmail for later.

 

"What... What happened?" Asriel said, as he looked around, curious eyes probing the area. Frisk looked over at Sans, but... It looked weird, it was as if she wasn't exactly looking at him, but around him. Then she winked at him, telling him that they were so going to talk later.

 

"Papyrus had found you near the entrance to the mountain, I think, along with... With you holding frisk. Do you remember what happened? How you... You came back?" Toriel asked him in a sincere voice. Asriel looked a little confused for a second, like he was thinking really hard, then his eyes widened.

 

"Oh... Oh god... The barrier... It... It broke! From the outside! And there was this Huge, beautiful Golden and blue light pouring in from... From outside! It... It was like an explosion of magic just pushed it's way through...though the barrier, there was... Stars, just so... So much magical energy and, and I just, I protected Frisk all I could and just... I blacked out!" He said as he looked into his mother's eyes, tearing... up...

Wait...

 

What?!

 

Everyone, except for Frisk, just looked at him dumbfounded, their jaws hanging open. Sans, Instead of his jaw going slack though, his pin points had faded out of existence again, for the second time in the last hour, leaving only the blackness in his eye sockets. He and Frisk were going to have a talk. Big time.

 

Then It was quiet, way too quiet, everyone was so surprised by what Asriel had just said. It was like death had come and taken all their voices, only leaving the wind howling. Frisk, though, wasn't, and surprisingly enough, broke that silence. "I... I can see th-things... Colorful auras, Emotions... I... I think... surrounding everyone..." Her voice as quiet as a pin drop. Sans knew it was way too awkward for her, she hated those kinds of moments, and even though she rarely spoke, she always wanted to break those akward moments. Asriel looked her way, smiled, and looked back at everyone else."YEAH, we had, um, woken up earlier, so surprised at what had happened, but then Frisk read my emotions! Like, actually read them using those... Colors? Right Frisk?" Frisk only looked at him and nodded. A small grin appearing all the while.

 

"I... I think it was caused by the magical wave or whatever had hit us!" Asriel chirped out.

 

Sans... Sans didn't know what to think. Magical explosion? Seeing emotions? What the hell happened outside the barrier to cause it to break?! Sans stood there, racing through all the options and scenarios he could think of for a good minute before Undyne spoke up. 

"Well, that's a pretty crazy story punk, but what could have caused that? I call for us to all go see and investigate! After all, the barrier is broken, right?! This has to be a good thing! So let's go see the outside!" She said, laughing afterwards in her usual over the top way. Everyone hummed in unison, the only way for them to explain what had happened, is to go see.

 

Sans was slow to follow as both Undyne and papyrus raced forward, betting each other who'd win in a race to the entrance. Everyone else followed behind, eager to see the outside world. Sans looked at Frisk as he walked losely to her and Toriel, noticing how much dirt was in her hair. She looked at him and smiled, her little bandage on her nose shining in the dreary light. Stars, was that cute. At least they weren't hurt, he didn't know what he'd do with himself if she were, he'd have to thank Asriel for that later... Though, a couple questions still remain, the biggest of which is why was Asriel still here...?

 

Soon, they reached the hallway that took them outside. He could feel it, the magic, it tingled on his bones, made shivers go up his spine, and blue sparks come off of him. Something definitely happened for this much magic to be in the air, and the barrier breaking surely didn't cause this. Undyne and papyrus disappeared outside and into the golden light shining in, only for him to here Undyne scream, not one of fright, of course, but one of amusement and surprise.

 

"WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME IS THAT?!"

The shuffle of feet turned into a brawl as everyone began sprinting to the entrance, including Sans. Heh, who knew he'd get his bones jogged up. What could have spooked Undyne to make her scream Asgore's name? Hopefully papyrus was alright. 

As he reached the end of the tunnel, breathing heavily, he looked around as the outside appeared before him, the brightness hitting him first before he looked over at Undyne and Papyrus. Good, he was fine, but what in the hell could they be... Staring...

 

Oh...

 

Oh stars...

 

There, in the distance, was a beam of pure magical energy shooting up into the sky, it honestly looked like a red and blue Lazer was just digging into the heavens above, before reaching a point and dispersing energy outwards. It was like nothing he had ever seen. In all the resets. The magical energy was spreading, turning the sky into all shapes and colors, absolutely beautiful colors. Red, blue, purple, all of them were spreading throughout... It was something to behold.

But this... This wasn't right! He had never seen anything like this before, what could have caused this much magical energy to be dispersed at such a rapid rate?! If it caused the barrier to break, that wave of magic could easily wrap around the world and still persist for years to come!

 

Then suddenly, as the last person came out, mettaton, who of course tried to not get as dirty as possible, the beam began to collapse, closing in on itself. All of them stared wide eyed at it until it went into a full meltdown, bending back down like a slinky, imploding and exploding. Sans watch as a wave of colorful energy began spreading outward, like a tsunami washing over everything. Another explosive burst of magic had just been triggered and he had a very short time to realize that they should not be standing there. 

 

"EVERYONE WATCH OUT!" he screamed as he summoned as many bones as he could, putting up a barrier between them and the explosion, wrapping around everyone and into a dome. His gaster blasters hovered over the children as the shockwave hit, shaking the mountain like it was a rattle toy for babies.

 

The bones were eaten away at, magic hitting it like it was a boulder in a river. And he could _feel_ it tearing away at the bones, the strength, the raw unrestrained power coming from it. It was like nothing else he'd felt before. And then... It was over, gone, just like a wave. Once Sans was sure it was over, he made both the Blasters and bones disappear, letting out a sharp breath as he did so. That was alot of magic he just used in a very short time, something he wasn't supposed to be doing... He took another deep breath and looked over Frisk and Asriel. Luckily and thankfully, Frisk was also looking at him and gave him a thumbs up. Good, something less to worry about.

 

He then looked at everyone else, and they were all speechless. Every last one of them... What... What just happened? What had they just witnessed? Sans had never heard or seen anything like this before... He looked over at Asgore, gave him a certain look, and looked back. Luckily, Asgore got the message, and he was the first one to speak, letting Sans dodge the bullet of talking. Clearing his throat, Asgore looked back at all of them. "So... Now we know what broke the barrier... Heh.." Toriel looked at him with her mother Glare she always does. Smooth one, Fluffybuns, smooth.

 

"We have... Alot to discuss about now..." Toriel said, everyone nodding in agreement.


	3. Let's Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hello beauties and Gentle beauties, it is I, mettaton, here to give you a special report! The creator of this Fanfic will be Starting School next week! So be warned, he might not post as much stuff! Anyway, it is time for me to sign off, good by darlings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard it folks, i start school next week, so I might not be as active, but one can only hope! Anyway, enjoy... PS, stimming is something that kids and adults do when they get really excited, especially ones with Autism. And before you say I'm wrong, I say I should know, I do it myself \\(-_-)/. Think of it like, someone shaking their hands and slapping them against themselves, it helps calms them down.
> 
> Also, this is a very laid back and short chapter, sorry. I'mma make it up with next chapter, i promise.

Frisk was... Amused at this newfound ability she had. It was different than anything else that she, well, had seen! On one hand, she could see everyone's emotions by color, which was pretty freaking awesome. On the other hand, watching the colors swirl and dance around everybody had easily became a distraction for her. Sure, it was pretty amazing being able to watch someone who was happy have the air around them light up with a color of red and pink, but then she'd stop listening to the person talking as she admired the color, only to watch it turn into a shade of color that they knew no one had made a name for, and Frisk could only describe it as distressed.

 

Frisk stopped looking at the colors and looked at the person who was currently trying to talk to her and Everyone else, Toriel. She was looked at Frisk with her motherly stare, and just sighed at her and put a big fluffy goat hand on Frisk's head. The color she supposed that represented love and Determination, red, wrapped around Toriel's arm and went down to Frisk, who gladly accepted the feelings. She was sitting in a chair next to Frisk, which was in front of a large, brown wooden table, that was surrounded by everyone else who had witnessed... The Beam, or so they called it, before it came crashing down on the small town in the distance. Frisk hoped everyone there was alright over there.

 

"My child, do you need me to repeat what I just said? I understand that your new ability can be... Quite distracting." Toriel looked at her with love in her smile... Literally. It's as if mom actually breathed Love and comfort. Which didn't surprise Frisk in the least. Out of every emotion that would surround her goat mom, of course love was the most excessive. Frisk, giggling silently, simply nodded at her Mom, or at least someone who Frisk has almost always considered mom.

 

"Ok, then Frisk, I'll say it again." Toriel glared at Undyne when she heard a groan from her, shutting the smug fish right up. Fear, out of all emotion, was rolling off of her, a light brown color. Toriel cleared her throat. "So, we at least know what had caused the barrier to break. But I did not think that humans were capable of creating such a powerful blast of magic. Especially one that was more than powerful enough to destroy the Barrier, the same thing that took Seven human souls to break." Toriel looked at Frisk, who was currently stimming by shaking her hands. Frisk saw her and nodded back, telling her to continue.

 

"Also, we haven't found the human souls, they have seemingly disappeared. This most likely could be related to the The Beam, but there is a possibility that it isn't." Toriel then looked back down at Asriel, who was twitching and trying to be as invisible as a little furry goat monster could be. He was sitting on the opposite side of Frisk, clearly nervous. A blueish purple mixed color was coming off of him. "And the fact that my dear Asriel is back is something that shouldn't be overlooked." She said with sincerity and honesty.

 

"Mooooom..." Asriel complained, clearly not wanting to be in the spotlight of everyone's attention. Frisk only giggled and stimmed from excitement. She knew Asriel was not enjoying this at all, and it only made it all the more hilarious. Asriel grabbed his big ears and covered his face up with them, trying to block the eyes that were staring him down. It was really cute, honestly. After Frisk was done giggling, she smiled at him. A nice smile, and he smiled back, a nervous, yet nice smile. Frisk was about to sign something when Alphys started talking.

 

"M-my Queen, I-I don't have any idea on ho-how your s-son is back, but I-I have a th-theory About The Beam." All heads turned toward her at almost the same time, she began to shrink into her seat, before taking a deep breath, and calming down. "I... I do not think the humans caused the Magical outburst, or, at-atleast they had no intention to." She said, her SOUL pounding in her chest.

 

"Why is that Alphys?" Sans asked, his eyes were lazily looking at her, but with a hint of something else in his voice, Frisk was sure he was intrigued. Alphys looked over at him, nervousness literally radiating off of her. "Be-because why would the Hu-Humans create something Intentionally that c-could destroy the Barrier. Unless... Unless they have totally forgotten about us, wh-which isn't o-out of the realm of po-possibility, considering we've been st-stuck down here f-for more than a Millennium, we've probably become just stories and legends." Frisk knew that humans totally forgot about monsters, considering that in past resets, no one knew that there was, in fact, an entire civilization of sentient beings living under their feet. It still surprised her, but oh well.

 

Sans was the next one to speak up. He was beginning to get his inner nerd on, he actually looked like he was enjoying the talk. "Yeah, that is a pastaibility, but, i mean, for that matter, how'd they even come into contact with magic anyway? For what we know, there was already a snouttage of human mages when we were thrown into the underground. Didn't they look down upon the use of magic? If that was the case, they'd probably stop the teachings of magic. After all, Frisk didn't even know what a soul was when they first entered the underground, right Kiddo?" He looked over at Frisk who was currently giggling at the puns uttered by the Goofy Skeleton, his brother yelling in the background at him for using puns.. She then nodded at him, agreeing with him.

 

'ʜᴇ'ꜱ ʀɪɢʜᴛ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ꜰᴇʟʟ, ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ɴᴏ ᴄʟᴜᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ꜱᴏᴜʟꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ, ᴏʀ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴇxɪꜱᴛᴇᴅ.' she signed. Sans translated back, smiling all the while he did so. "Thanks kiddo. Anyway, in any case, that just means that what ever had happens, it was probably not intentionally done to break the Barrier... Tibia honest, i think the only way we 're going to find out about what had exactly happened, is to actually go check it ourselves... " His voice got stearn on the last part. Everyone looked at him shocked. Out everyone to suggest just go charging out there like a maniac wielding a spoon, Sans was the least one to be expected to say that... But he was right, what other choice do they have? They were working with very limited information here, they had no clue what had happened, and they needed answers. 

 

"I agree with Sans." Toriel spoke up. "Though I'd rather not go looking immediately, we do need answers. But first, before that, we have another problem. We have a kingdom of eager monsters to deal with. Word will surely get out soon that the barrier is broken, and they might not be able to contain themselves. We need to maintain control of the situation before we make sure it's safe or not to travel outside."

 

Everyone murmured in agreement. Frisk knew what would happen when word reached the other monsters, but this was different. They needed caution. They needed preparation. They had little time, but Frisk was determined to try. Soon enough, Everyone was dismissed, warned to keep monsters at peace. Toriel stood up, as well as Frisk and Asriel. They both looked at each other, concerned. They were going to have to talk about it later, but right now, they shook it off andjust smiled and hugged each other, walking with Toriel down the hallway, holding hands.

About a day later was when the complaints began to come in. 'WHY ARENT WE OUT YET?!' 'WHEN ARE WE LEAVING' And a bunch of others, mostly family friendly, but Frisk nor Asriel weren't allowed to read them, Toriel claiming that it was "in order to keep their innocence." But Both of them knew better, especially with the resets, they both knew what kind of stuff some angry people could come up with. As she walked down the corridor of the New Home, she heard something coming from a bed room. Peering into Toriel and Asgore's old bedroom, she saw that they were talking about something private. Of course, not wanting to invade privacy, she continued on her way.

 

Eventually she reached her destination and looked into the room. Asriel was currently drawing stuff with some crayons, Frisk wasn't sure what it was, but it kind of looked like a red Soul. He was radiating pink, clearly happy. She walked over and sat next to him, making an "oof" sound as she dropped onto the bed, the fabric forming into a soft seat. He looked over at her and smiled, before saying"Howdy Frisk!". Frisk, of course, kept looking at the drawing, and Asriel followed her gaze to where her eyes were pointing at, and looked back. "Do you want to know what I'm drawing?" Frisk nodded at him, curious. "Well, I'm drawing your SOUL!" Frisk then tilted her head to the side, clearly confused. 'Why draw that?' She signed. Of course, he looked at her and smiled again, as happy as can be. "Because it's the most beautiful thing in this world!" He said with a certain vigor to it...

 

Wait.... Did Asriel Just FLIRT with me?! Frisk felt a blush coming on and tried to hide it by laying herself down on the bed, but it didn't work. "Asriel, don't say it like that, you're not allowed to flirt, only I am!"she cried, clearly flustered. Asriel laughed, doubling over onto the bed next to Frisk, as she started laughing at them. She then looked over at him, still blushing, and patted his furry little head. They then heard a knock on the door, and they both sat up quickly.

 

Asgore slowly opened the door and poked his big goat head in. "Asriel, Frisk, me and toriel have something to Disguss with you two. Will you come with me? I have some tea ready as well" he said in his low, deep voice. Frisk shrugged as she looked over at Asriel, who shrugged back. "Sure dad, we'll come." Asriel said, a little bit of worry was in the air, floating around him.

They both hopped off the bed and followed Asgore out into the living room, where Toriel was currently sitting. She looked up and smiled at the pair. "Oh, hello my dear children, Asgore." The last part was said with a hint of anguish in it. Frisk knew Toriel would never forgive Asgore, she never did, in any reset, no matter how much Frisk tried to fix it. It just never worked, but then again, having Sans as a Dunkle was pretty cool, so she was ok with them not getting together. 

 

Toriel set her book down, and looked at them. "Me and Asgore have something to Ask you both." Was this what Frisk was thinking it was? The script is so off at this point, but of course it was going to be asked anyway... Oh well. "We would like for Frisk to be our Ambassador... If that's ok with you Frisk. If not, we understand." Asriel looked over at Frisk, knowing exactly what she was going to say, and nodded to her. Frisk nodded back, and looked at Toriel. "I accept." She said quietly, but proudly, and smiled. "Oh good! Then will you both Come with us as we announce to the Underground that we will be making a Party to go out and investigate what happened?" Asgore asked. Frisk, not really listening, said "Yes." Only shortly after did she realize the mistake she made when Asriel gave her a scowl.... Oops, she hated big crowds...

 

A couple of weeks had passed after that before the first official team of monsters were made up to go to the Surface. It consisted of Frisk, Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton EX (such fabulous legs), Toriel, and Asgore. Luckily, the City Officials had agreed to keep their towns peaceful and timid until they returned from the Trip to the surface. They were unsure of what could happen, but the Royal guard are Officials after all, so they were trusted. 

 

Frisk and Asriel, who were holding hands, looked over at each other, as they weren't carrying anything thankfully. After all, it was a stake out, they were only going to check out what had happened, and if possible, make some contact with humans that comes into... friendly terms... hopefully.... Frisk watched as the colors swirled around Asriel, his emotions clearly vivid. He was worried, but at the same time, happy, and excited. Watching him shake from the excitement made Frisk excited herself, causing her to stim a little. She couldn't wait, something this different had to mean atleast something good would come out of it... right? 

 

They were just beginning to walk through the tunnel to the outside, when Frisk hardened her eyes. Maybe she should SAVE before they leave... yeah, that might be a really good idea. "Hang on Asriel, i have to go do something!" She said quietly, and let go of his hand, before running back to the Save point just before the entrance of the tunnel. Winking at Sans as she passed by. He winked back, giving her the go ahead. He's such a dunkle, she loved him with every fiber in her soul, and she knew he loved her just as much. As she reached the corner, however, something caught her eye and made her stop.

There, in the corner, above the golden star hovering there, Frisk saw them... The one being she hoped to never see in this timeline, or in any timeline again, the one person that caused alot of trouble for her, even if it technically wasn't their fault.

 

"Chara..." Frisk muttered under her breath.

 

Frisk watched as the ghost looked at her with their Red eyes, dread was rolling off of them, black, oozing. This color was not pretty, it was the total opposite, it was scary.

 

"Oh... hello Frisky Frisk, nice to see... You... How can you see me?" They asked demandingly. Head tilting to the other side "I've been remaining invisible since you decided to Abort THAT run, so how can you see me?" Chara hopped off the star and circled around Frisk, watching her extensively; like she was studying prey... Frisk tried to stop shaking. She aborted THAT run for a good reason, and refused to ever look back at it. It took a couple resets for sans to truly forgive her, but thankfully he eventually did, or so it seemed like it. And she was not about to let that Trust get away again! 

 

'Weren't you there for the Barrier Breaking?' Frisk signed, only to get a confused look for an answer. "No, i was in the Ruins, with the flowers planning on talking to Asriel when he would come. I at least kept him busy during most resets until he turned into that rotted flower, but for some reason, he didn't come, so i waited, and waited. He didn't come, so i came here to investigate." Chara smiled a little. "what did the goof of my brother do to alter the timeline?"

 

Frisk only shook her head. 'He didn't do anything, it's rather what happened to us.' Chara raised an eyebrow, the black ooz that was seeping off of her began turning into a lighter color for worry.

 

"What happened? Is Azzy ok?" Frisk smiled and giggled at the nickname. She began signing again. 'Yes Azzy is ok, it's just... Somehow he Hasn't yet turned into a flower, and that the Barrier was broken from the Outside this time.' it took a while for it to sink in, what Frisk had just signed, before Chara had to do a double take. "WHAT?!" They yelled. 

 

'Yeah, also, it was broken due to an... Explosion of magic, which somehow also affected me and gave me the ability to see emotions' She then thought for a moment, before putting her hands up again 'and I think that's the reason I can see you right now.' she signed. Chara just looked at her like she went on the crazy train. "Do you want to come? We were just about to head out." Frisk said in a very low and cuddle voice. Chara looked at her for a second, as if judging to believe if it's true or not, before silently nodding. They needed to check on Asriel before something happened...

 

'Good, let me save first, and then come with me.' Frisk then went over to the glowing star as it hovered, and pushed on it, putting her palm up to it, and felt the soft warmth of the light beneath it. She then watched as a message came up. 

 

"The Barrier is down, you are about to head out into an Unknown world, this fills you with... DETERMINATION!"

 

*SAVE*

And with that, they were off, Chara floating beside her as she ran back to her group of friends, as they walked into the golden shining light at the end of tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this Chapter of Transcendence Tale, until next time


	4. Down the Mountain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm Certainly enjoying this! I love writing for you guys, and I'm so surprised by how much you guys love this! I'm still surprised there aren't that many crossovers between Transcendence AU and Undertale, I hope to change that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ViviCatLover, this person gets exactly what I mean!
> 
>    
> Also, bit of a warning for the end, we're reaching into Tau territory now, time for some delicious blood and death :D

Chara floated behind Frisk as they both came up upon the group of newly formed adventurers, just as they were about to come out of the tunnel and into the glaring sunlight that came down upon the cave entrance. Chara watched as, who they dubbed Smiley Trash Bag, decidingly turn around and look at Frisk worryingly. Even with that stupid perma-grin they could tell he was. "Hey Kiddo, thought you'd miss the Big Finale!" Sans said with enthusiasm, as he patted Frisk's head, his bony fingers making a slight tapping sound through the mittens he was wearing. How can he still be wearing mittens? Chara could only roll they're eyes! Ugh, he was such a big push over when it came to Frisk, it almost made them sick, especially when thinking about THAT timeline, and what had happened in it.

 

Chara continued watching as Frisk smiled at the pressure of the phalanges as they rubbed against her hair through those white mittens of his, giggling away. Sans grin couldn't get any wider, even if he tried. Chara just sighed, again, as they were glad Sans couldn't see or hear them, or he'd probably be having stroke right now with everything being said, directly behind little Frisk of course, who was giggling not just at Sans but Chara too. Sans looked at the giggling child with a questionable face, before giving one simple laugh of his own and speaking. "Best run along to Asriel, Frisk, I think he's getting a little... imBAHHHsient."... A pun... mother fuc- no, no. Calm down Chara. Phhheww, ok. Ok. Chara looked over to see what Frisk was doing, which was trying to hold in a laugh as she covered her mouth, only to fail miserably, but instead of a laugh, a strenuous cough came out instead. Chara leaned forward slightly in a bit of worry. They knew Frisk strained herself whenever she truly used her throat like that, it's the reason why she usually speaks in whispers or sign. Frisk let her coughing fit die off before smiling at Sans, letting him know that she was alright. Sans only nodded back at her in confirmation, before she nodded back and ran toward Asriel, who was currently watching the sun rise glint off the lake in the distance.

 

Frisk slowly snuck up behind Asriel, before jumping on his back like a wild animal. The poor little goat monster let out a terrified BAHHH before letting out a couple laughs after he realized who it was. Frisk only smiled along, enjoying his laughter and the sound of his voice. Toriel looked over at the two and giggled to herself, probably thinking it was really cute, which of course she did, she's momma goat after all. After Asriel was done laughing, he looked over at Frisk, blushing a bit. "Frisk, don't scare me like that, especially in this situation, ok?" He muttered while his fur on his face puffed out. The glinting of the light off of it gave a beautiful glow to his cuteness. Chara watched as Frisk's expression slowly turned from a laughing smile to a quite blushing face in turn to that said... cuteness...

...

...wait...

Ohhhhhhh, Frisk better NOT be getting the hots for their brother! Chara began staring daggers into Frisk's back, watching as the child went rigid with the sense of dread running down her spine. HA! Serves her right! Frisk let go of Chara's furry brother and glanced back over at the floating ghost, who was currently smirking, and was about to speak when Asriel Spoke up again, asking "Anyway! So, uh, Frisk, why'd it take you so long to get back? The save point was right at the beginning of the hall, right?" Frisk made a face of thought before she began to sign something in response. 'well, I ran into someone we... know... Azzy.' Frisk smirking at the ending of the sign, knowing that would catch his attention. It did, very easily in fact, as Asriel's eyes went wide at the nickname.

 

"Where did... Where are They Frisk?" Asriel asked with a tone to it, as quiet as can be, and looking nervous. Frisk only smiled and signed a response back. 'Chara is Floating right next to me, looking at you..' Frisk looked in Chara's direction, as if trying to show Asriel the invisible kid that was totally not floating in a chill way. Chara sighed again and looked at Frisk, their red eyes glinting like an apple. "Frisk, tell him I won't turn visible until we're in private, ok?" Frisk nodded repeated Chara's words in Sign to Asriel as he read the movement of her hands, the movement slowing down torward the end of the sentence. "Well, Golly, I hope that's soon... We'll have to go down the mountain now if that's the case!" Asriel said with confidence refined in his voice, as he took Frisk's hand and started racing torward the crowd in front of them.

 

Chara didn't take to that, though, and looked out into the distance. There was a feeling... A very weird feeling to Chara. It felt... Static-ey. They could feel the magic bouncing off of their ghostly arms, like the air was just full of it... It was amazing, this feeling... This much magic like this... Frisk wasn't lying at all. Chara's hand gripped hard, due to their thoughts. Something... Something has happened... Something... Something exciting... hehe, finally. Chara looked down at her hands as they extended back out, and looked up into the distance. The air was soft, the breeze just right. Though they couldn't feel it, They could sense it... And it left a smile on their face. Something new was going to happen, an adventure unlike any before... This was going to be... very exciting. 

 

The grass and trees' fluttered out in the distance, like waves of Ocean wrapping across the land and down the mountain. Chara kept staring at the beauty of the land until they were interrupted by a "NYEH HEH HEH!" Chara looked over at the tall, very enthusiastic skeleton who continued with his sentence. "DO NOT FRET TINY HUMAN FRISK! I, THE OH SO GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE TOWN AND PROTECT YOU!" Chara let out a stiffle at the skeleton, who was already beginning to march down the mountain, like the 'mighty' protector he was, with everyone scrabbling to follow. In all honestly, Chara liked Papyrus, he was a goofy puzzle loving skeleton with a big heart, who couldn't love him? Though, Chara won't deny the fact that they might have the tiniest of crushes on the big goof, but with what had happened in previous resets, Chara highly doubted Sans would even let them get near his brother, even if Chara felt terrible about it, and told him the truth on who exactly did that.

 

Chara then caught sight of Frisk running along with the group and followed along, catching up to her in a short amount of time. "Hey, Frisky, where're we goin?" Chara asked curiously, only to have Frisk look up and smile at them. 'We're heading to the town!' She signed with a certain enthusiasm in her movement. Chara only looked at her confusingly. "What town?" Frisk sighed at Chara's response, and pointed into the distance, before signing again. 'The town we were discussing earlier, you know, the same one we saw The Beam... Come out... of... Right, you weren't there...' Frisk looked at the side in thought, before continuing. 'Well it's where we think the Magical Explosion came From, so we're heading there first, to check it out, and to make sure everyone is alright!.' She finished and pointed at the spot again, which Chara guessed was where the town was. 

 

Chara looked closer to where Frisk was pointing, and sure enough, the roofs and lines of small buildings were showing up above the treeline. Huh, a small town indeed... Though, it's weird... it's like... it's like they got a feeling of something... Weird from it, but they couldn't quite place it. Maybe it's due to the whole explosion thing. "Huh, so we're heading there? That's not too much of a walk, but I guess you got your work cut out for you, hehe." She floated along, smirking at the young child walking. Frisk only smirked back, and began signing. 'Says the person who can't seem to keep their eyes off a goofy Skele.' She wiggled her eyesbrows at Chara. Though Chara didn't really notice, they were too busy blushing to realize it. "Shut up!!!" Chara squealed, her flustered face in hiding between her hands. Frisk was about to sign something else when everyone else gasped at once.

 

Chara peeked out from behind their hands and looked to where everyone was staring, only to let out a gasp themselves. There, in front of everyone, was a tiny being... Or more like a couple of the same tiny being. They were all wearing red, pointy caps, and every one of them had tiny, full grown beards. They... looked human... But at the same time, they weren't, they were way too tiny. They were all formed into a line, carrying a big log down a path, when one of them was off to the side, directing them where to go. "Ok guys, we need to be quicker this time around, don't need the stupid log rolling down the hill! come on... uhhh... Shmebulock! pick up those legs and mov-" He stopped short when he spotted the group, some of which had wide mouths, while some where just concerned. Even papyrus and Sans were surprised! The tiny little being smirked, and spoke. "What?! Never seen a Gnome in the Gnome Forest before? Jeeze, tourists." The Gnome shakes his head at the Last line. "You'd think people wouldn't gawk at you with What had happened, or at least not as much, but YET, we still get bozos like you, ugh." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

Of course, Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus were the first to come out of shock. Frisk looked around Toriel's leg at the self described 'Gnome', noticing how big their noses were. Toriel, being the queen that she was, first responded to the gnome. "I-I'm sorry, we just weren't... Really expecting... Beings like you... To be _up_ here." She said with nervousness, but still with a smile. "Um, we don't really have. We don't have a clue as to where to go, and we need help. Could you perhaps point us in the right direction uhhh..." The gnome raised his bushy eyebrows at the goat lady before speaking up. "It's Jeff." Toriel, of course, blinked and continued. Well er, Jeff, if you point us in the right direction, We'll be out of your way then." She said with more confidence.

The gnome only gave her a short glance of questioning, before sighing, his beard being ruffled as he did so. "Sure, the Mystery Shack is just down this hill, the humans there will help you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go catch up with the other gnomes before... Oh no no no, Smebulock! Get back under that log!" He yelled as he ran off, his tiny legs moving as fast as they could. Everyone just watched as he disappeared into the Forest, leaving not even a hair behind. They stood in a few moments of silence, before Undyne decided to interrupt it, and just ask what everyone else was thinking. "What... In the... Was... Was THAT A MONSTER?!" She yelled. A couple of the group just sat and stared at the spot while some others were looking at her. Sans, Chara, and Asriel, instead, looked to Frisk, who seemed just as confused as everyone else. 'i'm... I'm not sure...' Frisk signed shakingly, her hands trembling like a leaf. Never, never ever! In any resets... Were Gnomes even heard about... This is entirely different, and Chara knew that.

All the murmuring stopped, however, when Toriel coughed to get everyone's attention. Chara watched as Asriel reached over and took Frisk's hand, and began to comfort her, to stop her from stemming as bad as she was. Toriel looked over Everyone, her eyes having the same question as everyone else, but yet her mouth refused to say it, instead, something else came out, and in her own way, caused the confusion of the group to collapse on itself. "If... If we are going to find our anything... Anything at all... We are going to have to go... To This... Mystery Shack."

 

Chara shrank at the name a little, it wasn't the best name for a place in the world, and to be honest, it sounded like a Tourist trap. Of course, however, Papyrus, being the overly excited skeleton he was, spoke up then. "IF IT HAS MYSTERY IN IT'S TITLE, THAT MUST MEAN LOADS OF PUZZLES, WHICH IS JUST PERFECT! LET US LEAVE TO THIS MOST MYSTERIOUS OF PLACES!" And with that, everyone else nodded, and set off again, following papyrus to their new destination. The Mystery Shack.

 

Of course, Chara was a bit sceptical of this, but eh, whats to lose?

MYSTERY SHACK

 

Wendy was... Angry currently, and the gum wasn't really helping. She was currently sitting on the register's stool of the Mystery Shack, watching the TV that had taken up residence on the counter, and had replaced the jar of Seemingly realistic Eyeballs on the corner of it. The Transcendence, as everyone was calling it had happened, and most of the cities in the US, especially the big ones, had declared martial law, and everyone was in a panic. Magical beings were just popping up everywhere, Gnomes, Unicorns, Fairies, hell, she heard that a DRAGON had been spotted over in the East. Legends, myths... All of them... Every single one of them were being launched into reality from the Transcendence. And yet, the humans, were of course, and rightfully so, panicking at these new entities, whether it be fairies, gnomes, or any sort of magical creatures, they weren't allowing them into towns, and ones that got too close to the city borders were, well... The ones that were found inside the city limits were also being rounded up and being caged and just ugh!

 

She c,lenched her fists, her teeth scraping against each other as she watched another report of some magical flaming birds that we're shot out of the Sky, and yet, here we're people cheering at the deaths... she turned off the TV before anything else could be said. She knew that it wasn't their fault, the Transcendence had just... Happened! It invaded into their lives and left them with beings of magical power. They have every right to be panicking, but... It still made her angry! The world was changing, but yet people think they can solve it with Guns and Glory! ...she hoped that her cousin Henry was fine, knowing his mom and dad... She sighed, squeezing her hand more, turning her fingers red, and looked backed at the screen. She took a deep breath and turned it back on. A new story had come up, one of a Cult found Dead in a Grave Yard, their guts had apparently been hung on trees, blood was everywhere, their bodies impaled on limbs like they were nothing but the meat sacks that they were.

And in the middle of it all...a missing child... Found dead... used as a sacrifice... almost looked like the child had been held before it died, it's hands stiff in the cupped position, or that's what the news casters had said...

There's another thing... Demons, and Demon Summonings... Demons were real, and the whole world found out about it at the same time. Well... Can't fight it considering one of your best friends had just found out that... Well, best not to say, heh.

 

_knock knock_

Huh

Wendy looked up when she heard the Knock at the door. It was a soft knock, a kind knock. Wendy raised an eyebrow as the door opened up, revealing... a child? Maybe about 9-10? Wearing a Blue and Purple striped shirt, with blue pants, a bandage on the cheek. Wendy couldn't really tell if they were a girl or boy, but... Maybe a girl? Eh. "Hey... Uh, kid, sorry, but the Shop is clo-" ...and she shut her self up at the sight of what came next. A huge skeleton, wearing... Some some sort of... Costume, stepped in, and yelled "OH! NYEH HEH! HELLO OTHER HUMAN, ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU! WHERE ARE THE PUZZLES?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah... That got Dark, haha! Told you! And let me tell you that That's just the top of what the Transcendence AU normally has, haha! Sorry Undertale Fans, you're probably thinking wtf did I get myself into, and to that, I say " Questioning your Humanity and psychology 101!" Anyway, see you guys In the Next chapter of Transcendence Tale!


	5. A Red Head and A Weird Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know. I've been nearly gone a year with this story, literally. In less than one month it'll be more than a year since I last updated this thing. Yes, I'm absolutely terrible with keeping up things I'm supposed to be doing. Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Anyway, I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter. I feel like I could of done better at this, but I just wanted to finally get the next chapter out, ya know? Anyway, sorry again. Last chapter came out on August 27, 2017, let's hope I don't wait for so long next chapter. Anyway, please, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes, enjoy~

Wendy stared at the skeleton that had just barged itself in through the shack's entrance, nearly running over the poor child that had been standing there a moment before as it bumbled on towards her and she didn't have her axe oh God this was how she was going to die by an undead beast an- 

 

_kerrrk!_

 

Her thoughts were silenced as the skeleton thing picked her up in a giant hug and swung her around and holy shit was this guy tall! Like, her brothers and dad were tall and this thing had a good 6 inches on the tallest!

 

“NYEH! I CAUGHT ANOTHER HUMAN IN AN IRREFUSABLE HUG OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HEH HEH!” The skeleton, or Papyrus? Said as he hugged her tightly and kept spinning like a child hyped up on only the best sugar. Well, at least she wasn't dead, this could be wayyy worse, only problem is, she was already getting dizzy. So, she tried talking. “Uuuhhhhh duuude.” 

 

She heard giggling from the side, which Wendy assumed was the kid, but then she also heard a Stern, “AHEM” from an unknown being she couldn't see. As soon as that was muttered, however, Papyrus stopped, rather really quickly actually, causing Wendy to get yanked by the force of the stop and almost getting pulled out of the skeleton’s arms, but apparently he was a bit too strong to allow that. After everything has stopped spinning, Papyrus dropped her onto the pure gloriously solid ground. She could honestly kiss it right now, but knowing what's probably been on the floor of the shack she thought otherwise. “Phhooww, ok, please don't do that again dude, heh.” Wendy said as she shook her head, only to hear another voice respond back.

 

“Oh I'm so sorry about that my dear child, Papyrus here can be quite enthusiastic when meeting new people, especially humans apparently.”

 

‘Ok, wow was that a sweet voice, very motherly, now let's see who it belongs to.. ’ Wendy thought to herself as she looked up and, simply put, her jaw dropped. In front of her, was something she thought she'd never see. What looked like a humanoid… goat? Wearing a long silky purple white dress, with a sigil or rune of sorts on the front of it, which looked… quite fitting actually, an angel maybe? And her stance, and posture were very… **grand** to say the least. Not to mention that she was big, like big big, and not in the fat kind either, she was almost as tall as the skeleton! 

 

Wendy's shocked only increased as the goat lady leaned down and held out her hand..? Paw? Paw, for Wendy to take a hold of, it was fuckin’ hug- “Um, again, sorry for Papyrus young one.”

 

…. Right, get up dude, you got guests. She took the Goat Lady's paw and was tugged up to standing level. “Thanks uhhhhh” ..shit, did she say her name? 

 

“My name is Toriel child, you can call me… Ms. Toriel if you wish? Toriel is fine of course.” Toriel said to the surprised human, who took up on the chance of the name to respond back, rubbing her wrist a bit as she did so, Toriel had quite the grip on her. “Um, thanks Ms Toriel, skele-dude is fine, I was just a bit…” she looked over at the kid, who was giving her a smile and a small thumbs up. Huh, cool kid. Mabel would like her. “I was just a bit surprised when he came in. I mean, I've seen some weird stuff in this town, but he nearly took the bait haha.” Wendy said with a smirk, the freckles on her face shining through of course.

 

She looked over the Goat Lady's shoulder and got a better view of the scene before her now that she was up. There was a group outside of the Shack, from what she could see, though most of the doorway was blocked by Toriel, and as she looked up at the face of her helper, Wendy took in the details. Definitely a goat, with small horns on the top of Toriel's head, her ears were long and probably very floppy (not to mention very soft looking), her eye color were light pink to red, unlike a certain one eyed demon thankfully, but didn't have the horizontal slit like normal goats did. Though she… definitely had a bust? Which was odd, weren't goats supposed to have… no you know what, she really didn't want to think about that. Her face was very rosy too, which allowed Wendy to tell that Toriel was kind, that or she just smiled a lot.

 

“SORRY ASG- QUEEN TORIEL, NEW HUMAN, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT, I JUST LOVE TO MEET NEW PEOPLE!” Papyrus said in his usual thrilled overly enthusiastic tone. Wendy smiled at the sincerity in his voice before saying “as I said skele-dude, you're fine… wait, did he just say queen?” He did just say that, right? She peered back up at Toriel, who smiled brightly, her eyes wide.

 

“Yes! I forgot to mention it, but I should give you a proper introduction my dear! I am Queen Toriel, Queen of all Monster Kind, this here“ waving her hand over at the kid who was smiling wide and shaking her hand in excitement… Hmmm, autistic maybe? Maybe just really nervous, though from the looks of it the kid is a kind one to say the least. “Is Frisk, she of course is human. And the big skeleton _monster_ is the one you know as Papyrus… Tell me child, have you heard of us… Monsters before?” Toriel asked, to which Wendy had no clue on how to respond. Queen? She was talking to a freaking queen, this day is gonna keep getting better or what? And monster kind? No… no she didn't. She opened her mouth after thinking for a bit more, her thoughts were like missles being inspected. 

 

“Uhhh, no I can't say I have Miss. I mean, I've seen some weird stuff come from this town, and I mean some really really weird stuff, whether it's meeting Gnomes, unicorns, fairies, golf ball people that live in the mini golf course, no joke, ghosts, a dang shapeshifter that nearly killed my friends, and, well… a couple weeks ago we fought of an actual Fu…” she looked over at Frisk, who was giggling like a wild child. She looked back to Toriel and holy fuck that is a scary face of a mother indeed. Ehhhhh best not cuss. “An actual _freaking_ demon, but not one has ever mentioned monster kind or anything of the sorts, not to us at least?” 

 

Toriel's face slanted slightly, probably in disappointment, before she spoke up again. Placing her hand on top of Frisk's head as she did so. Damn, her paw is as big as the kid's head! Frisk though, she noticed, wasn't smiling anymore. “Ah, oh, well, it was worth a try to check, thank you my child. We've already met the gnomes as we were heading to this town from the mountain, they seemed too small to be human anyway.” she concluded, her tongue making g a bit of a clicking sound at the end of it, like she was thinking.

 

Toriel sighed as she looked down at Frisk, who was currently looking around the building they were in rather nervously, and rubbed her paw against the kid's hair. Of course, Wendy couldn't help but smile at the interaction, it was cute, not as cute as Mabel trying to get boyfriends of course, that shit can be absolutely hilarious, but still cute. Of course, Toriel looked back at Wendy before talking again, her fur blowing in air being blasted at her by a fan. “Oh forgive me, but it completely slipped my mind, what is your name young one?”

 

Wendy, being who she was, leaned against the counter as lazy as possible, yawning all the while just for the cherry on top. “Oh it's fine, you're good, my name's Wendy Corduroy, you can just call me Wendy though. So, what do you want to know about this estranged town of ours Miss?” She said as she hit the power button to the tv, turning it off with a simple _swcht_!

 

**Frisk POV**

Frisk was looking over at Chara, who once again was leaking out the dread, literally, the black oozing color filling around her paled out colors. When the girl, Wendy was her name? Said that just a couple weeks ago that she and some other people had fought an actual demon was… well to simply put it, a bit jarring, and Chara knew it too, they both knew it all too well.

 

“chara” she hissed under her breath, just as Wendy turned off the TV. The ghost turned towards Frisk when they had heard their name. “What is it _Frisk_?” They hissed back, their tone filled with a sense of venom to it, only to have Frisk mimic Toriel's mother stare, which actually made Chara mutter an apology back. It was too easy. Frisk sighed and pulled on Toriel's sleeve, signalling that she wanted to tell the momma goat something.

 

“Oh, can you please hold on Wendy? What is it my child?” Toriel said as she felt the tug, making her turn to Frisk, who was eager to ask her something important. A grin had appeared back on the silent 10 year old’s face, she was excited, even with the news of a demon. This fellow human hadn't freaked out that much from the sight monsters, which was super rare! Frisk had only seen this type of reactions in only 4 resets, this one included! Very exciting indeed, she was already barely able to hold everything in. Her hands were shaking a bit as she raised them to sign.

 

'Mom, can you ask her about the unicorns and… no wait, ask her about the giant explosion a couple weeks ago.’ Frisk signed, ending the sentence with determined eyes and a nod. Toriel had always recognized that determined look, allowing her smirk and giggle a little. “Alright my dear Frisk, since I can see you're so eager little one, I'll ask.” Her sweet voice rang through the gift shop as Toriel turned towards Wendy.

 

“Oh, sign language huh? That's pretty cool, I tried learning that a couple years back, but I got bored.” Wendy said, just shrugging her response off after the final word came out, only to start back up. “So, what does shortstop over there want to ask me?” 

 

Toriel gave a look of amusement at Frisk, only to have Frisk stick out her tongue at Wendy. She may be short but she's been through enough hells to show Wendy something. Chara was, of course, chuckling all the while in the background. “HA! Shortstop, you're always short Frisk haha!” Even Paps was giggling a bit. Frisk just shook her head and looked over at Toriel, giving her a certain stare that signalled to her to continue asking the red head the question, to which momma goat happily obliged. 

 

“Well, my Child wanted to know what exactly was that explosion that had… happened a couple weeks ago… it's what… it's what freed us from the underground…* Toriel ended with a sting in her voice. Frisk knew this still surprised her, heck, it still surprised her and Chara too. 

 

Frisk then peered over at Wendy. The poor teen had become stiff from something, her face had stress in it, and anger and sadness, all swirling around as she looked over to the side in thought. Both her and Chara noticed it, and they both also realized that whatever had happened, it couldn't have been good due to the reaction. Wendy then bit her lip, before turning back to them and taking a deep breath, and looking Toriel straight into the eye. “If… if you want me to tell you, then I think you should bring your whole party into the store… I think they should also know what has happened to the world in the last couple of weeks.” She said, before peering over at Papyrus, who had found a jar of… what looked to be plastic eyeballs. Frisk could only think what he was thinking about them, and it nearly gave her a chuckle. Wendy then continued with saying “after all, I'd like to meet the rest of your group, and welcome them to the home of the Transcendence, the town west of weird, Gravity Falls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that Wendy never met the golf people but I like to think of of it that she met em during weirdmeggadon. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
